Hope of Stony Point Farm
by marzoog
Summary: This is the story of Owen Blair's(from Only a common Fellow) sisters and their reletionships with Gilbert's nephews. Only prolouge for now, but soon I'll get more chapters.


A/n since I felt like it I have decided to start writing this fic I have thought of doing for a while now. I had made up these characters a long time, like say 2 or 3 years ago, actually it would be rather exact because I made these characters up on a trip to the boundary waters that we took on the 4th of July. I have made up stories for all my life about characters; these are characters me and my friend Emily made up on that trip. She hadn't read any LM Montgomery so I told her all about Avonlea and we made up these characters, I always played Hope in our games and she was Faith. We each up the personality and looks of who we played and the guy who we loved in our games. Now I will quit boring you with things you don't need or want to know.

Disclaimer; actually I made up some, if not most of the characters. Well, with my friend Emily's help, so she deserves credit. She does not write fan fics and as far as I know does not go online often so don't look her up in the directory. She will also never know or care that I used these characters. I set the story in the world of Avonlea at the time of the television show. I will mention if not use some of the characters from the show. You don't need to know anything about the show so don't worry if you don't know anything about it. So I must also give LM Montgomery and Kevin Sullivan credit. 

So I'm going to start this now, I intend on making this VERY long, and I basically have the story, but plot complication ideas will be greatly appreciated… Et volia…

One last note: YOU MUST READ THE PROLOGUE OR OTHERWISE YOU WILL HAVE NO CLUE WHO ANY BODY IS!!!!!!!!!!

"Hope of Stony Point Farm" by marzoog

Prologue 

When Jon Blair married Juliet Belle people thought that he could have got a better "match". Granted Juliet was a nice girl, but the Belles weren't as rich and didn't have as good connections as the Blairs. Jon would have none of it, he loved Juliet. He had loved her since they were children together in Carmody. Old Peg Bowen said that they were the perfect match and she was right. They were best friends as children and had tons of things in common. 

When they moved onto the 2nd smallest of the 3 Blair houses on Blair bay they were extremely happy. Soon they had a lovely little girl they named Joy, Joy Chrysanthemum Renee Blair. She was a brown haired, blued eyed, senseaible girl. She had her Grandpa's hair and her mother's eyes, but instead of dreamy they were rather dull and full of sense.

After several years and painful miscarriages which included a boy, Jon jr. who lived for only several years, they had a 2nd daughter, Faith Lily Colette Blair. She had her father's silky black hair and her mother's beautiful, dreamy eyes. In all other resects she was her father's daughter. She was a miniature, female Jon Blair. This made her a sensible, yet dreamy person. She was the voice of reason when with a bunch of dreamers, a dreamer when surrounded by sensible people, a pessimist with optimists, an optimist with pessimists and so on.

Then 1 year later came their 3rd daughter, Hope Rose Marie Blair. She was the image of her mother. All except her eyes, they were the bright emerald of her father's. She had the same slender, tall figure, the same golden, lightly curled hair, and the same face, with the exception of her eyes. 

Then 3 blissful happy years followed, 3 unforgettable years for Jon Blair, for after them came the greatest sorrow of his life: Juliet developed consumption and soon her soul made it's journey up to the heavens leaving heartbreak behind it. Jon buried himself in his work; he neglected his children somewhat for a number of years. They developed personalities of their own, by themselves. 

Joy, the sensible and plain, was as good as any mother when it came to housekeeping, but she couldn't handle her 2 youngest sisters and her brother (who died only a little later). Jon jr. had an influence on Hope as no one else did. She looked up to him as if he knew everything. 

His death left her as broken heated as her mother's did. She would wear his clothes to remind her of him. Soon the habit developed and for 6 years she wore his clothes, longer then that actually. Life went on and she started school. Parents were shocked to find her wearing boys clothes but she did it anyway. 

Faith did not share her habit but she didn't disprove as most people did. 

Hope's wearing of boy's clothes caused her to hang out with the boys. As a matter of fact the only reason you could tell, on the outside, that she was a girl was the 2 high up pig tail braids that were sticking out from the golden fuzz under her brown, half rimed cap. 

When she was 9 she first met the Blythes, not John Blythe, the old beau of Marilla Cuthbert, nor Gilbert, but Gilbert's brother, Edward Jon. Edward John was Gilbert's younger brother and was similar in appareance, but his hair remained brown when Gilbert's darkened. His wife was a caring, sensible, rather melancholy woman. They had 3 sons: Edward, John jr., and Robert. Edward was the recreation of his Grandfather, Jon jr. was like his uncle and cousin Walter, though his father would never admit it, and Robert was the combination of the best of his father and uncle. 

When Hope first met Robert Blythe, she had heard there was a new family that moved in while she was in Montreal visiting her aunt. Her aunt made her wear dresses and drink tea, so she had felt like a caged bird for the whole visit. She longed to get outside and be free. 

She roamed around the wheat fields, which was in disrepair, so wildflowers grew freely creating an enchanted look about the place. The sun was only starting to set so you could see very well; there was no darkness or anything like that. The colors from the sun were beautiful and the clouds created a colorful, almost misty curtain over the sky.

She was skipping and singing and truly happy since she left for Montreal. There she accidentally stumbled on Robert, who was lost in the world of dreams. He looked up and was totally stunned. He thought he had seen an angel. She was not wearing her customary cap or pants and shirt. She was in a white cotton dress that went down to her knee and had a bunch of buttons going down one side at a curved angle. Her hair was flowing after having been taken out by Hope, who hated the braids her aunt made her wear.

Hope on first sight thought he was handsome, with his curly brown hair and teasing hazel eyes. He was looking at the clouds with the air of one whose body is in one place, but whose soul is in an entirely different place. He suddenly saw her and her girly skipping and singing died away. She was not shy though, he guessed as she immediately spoke up.

"Do you belong to the Blythe family that I heard moved down the road from us?" she asked with a causal voice that had no fear of strangers. 

"AS a matter of fact I am. Robert Blythe, pleased to meet you" he held out his hand to shake.

"Hope Rose Marie Blair, but if you call me that I'll lick you. Call me Hope." She eagerly shook his hand.

"Well, I certainly don't want to get licked, especially by a girl." He said chocking down a laugh at this strange girl who threatened to "lick" him.

"Well, right now I may look like a girl, but just you wait. I'm the most notorious tomboy this side of Halifax." She gave a defiant look, like she would lick him bad if he got on her nerves.

"You don't look like it." Robert said in order to egg her on.

"I just got back from Montreal and my aunt makes me wear prissy clothes. I hate 'em. I have to do my hair too over there, and I'll be darned but I hate that too."

This girl must be telling the truth about being a tomboy thought Robert. She wouldn't have sworn if she wasn't. 

"Alright then. How old are you?"

"I'm 9 years old and in the 2nd reader, top of my class too. How old are you?"

"11, but I'm in 2nd reader too. Had to give up studies for a while when we was in Nova Scotia, no school and mom was sick. Dad took care of her, we, my brothers and I, took care of him."

"How many brother's you got?"

"2, John jr. and Edward. DO you have any siblings?"

"I have 2 older sisters, Joy and Faith, and older brother who died. His name was also Jon jr., well actually it was short for Jonathon," 

The conversation continued on in this way for quite some time until Hope and Robert parted good friends. They each admitted for years afterward that it was the beginning of an era; they had just made the friend that would most affect their lives.

The next milestone in Hope's life was reached when she was almost10: when her father announced that he was going to marry. The woman in question was a widower named Elizabeth Winslow. She had almost white blond hair and warm brown eyes, and although she was very nice Hope felt sure she would never let Hope be as free as she used to be. She had a little daughter named, surprisingly, Charity. Kind of ironic. Anyway, soon there was a little boy named, you guessed it, Owen. 

Charity was a lot like her mother in appearance, although she wasn't as talkative or as brave as her mother. Think of her as like Cecily King, but a little less shy. Charity was welcome in the household and soon fit right in. She was willing to be in most of their adventures. It also turned out that she was older than she seemed, she was indeed 6 years old. Her and Hope became especial friends.

Joy and Elizabeth worked very well together in the kitchen creating the prefect running of the house. 

The children usually called Elizabeth "step-ma-ma"; it was their special name for her. 

Hope had guessed correctly in the fact that "step-ma-ma" would not let her have as much freedom. She was forced to wear dresses and do her hair in French braids or a half ponytail, in her words she was being forced to "dress like a girl!" 

Despite this Hope loved her "step-ma-ma" very much. 

Hope had become very good friends with the Blythe family. She especially liked Robert and John jr. Faith had become really good friends with them too. Charity was much younger then the rest of them, but tagged along often. Jon jr. looked much like Walter Blythe, but with the hazel eyes that were so characteristic of the Blythes. He was Faith's age and they had many things in common. They would go off from Hope and Robert often and talk and argue. In short they were almost best friends. 

With Faith and John gone they would usually be left alone to talk. By this time they were in the 3rd reader and were often battling for the top of the class. It turned out that they had very many things in common. They could talk for hours about things. Hope was a tremendous debater, not even John jr. could beater her. The only one who could come close was Robert; they would discuss and argue things, then have a good laugh over it. Robert liked Hope's childlike frankness and she was not always giggling or gossiping like the other girls. TO him she was prettier than all the other girls and she wasn't petty like they were (he didn't think Faith or Charity were petty either), he thought she was great company. She thought he had more sense than the other boys and he wasn't so immature like the other boys his age. In shot they both enjoyed each other's company and she considered him her best friend besides Faith and probably Sarah Stanley, they were great friends too. He considered her his best friend of all the girls.

Edward did not often tag along, but when he did he would keep the entire group together, though he did not often talk. They would merely walk together as not to leave Edward in the lurch. 

In short they were a jolly little crew and they would spend many evenings in the porch or veranda talking, laughing and arguing. They were among the boys that were always hanging around Stony Point Farm who were there to "call" on the Misses Blair. 

Joy was 6 years older than Hope and there were always boys there to "woo" her. She snubbed all of them, that is except one James Slone (the son of Charlie and Nettie, who looked nothing like a Slone, he was a hop-out-of-kin so to speak.). WE shall just say he was a very nice and not handsome, but not ugly person with a big heart and he loved Joy very much. 

Jon approved of the match, so when she was only 18, Joy married him and moved away to Avonlea and she was very happy. Hope was 12 at the time and she, Faith and Charity were the bridesmaids. 

*********************************************************************** 

It occurs to your author that Stony Point Farm, and the entire Blair bay has not yet been described. The bay was in between Avonlea and Carmody. The Blair family owned 3 houses: Marigold Cottage, Blair Farm and Stony Point Farm. Blair bay itself had 2 bays caused by a jagged triangle of hilly land dividing the whole enclosure into 2 parts. 

On one side of the bay was Blair Farm. The house itself was the biggest of the 3 houses. It was painted blue with pretty white trim. There was a large veranda on the front of the house and the whole affair was trimmed with white, wooden lace. It was a cheery house and well like by anyone who stayed there.

On the other side of the bay was Marigold Cottage. It was painted the color of Marigolds and had brown trim. There was a lovely front garden that was full of roses of many colors and marigolds. It had the loveliest view of the bay through its windows and was a lovely house that wasn't usually as full of laughter as Blair Farm. It was the smallest of the 3 houses, and had a wrap-around veranda. (For those of you who seen Avonlea it was very reminiscent of Rose Cottage.) 

Stony Point Farm was on the little, hilly peninsula that divided the bay. It was white and had green shutters and trim. It had beautiful views of the bay and the point of the little peninsula. On one side of the peninsula there was a sand beach, on the other was a rock shore. Just before the tip of the peninsula there was a little cut into the point that was shaded by the trees and had stepping-stones in it. The Blair children called it the cove and had many fun hours playing there. 

The house was situated on the hill and was surrounded by a strip of cleared land in which there was an orchard. The house was large in itself and there was an open veranda on one side and a closed in porch on the other. The front door was not on the side of the veranda or the porch so it was not like the other houses. For those of you who have seen Anne of Green Gables it was like Green Gables, but with a porch and an attic. The attic was where the girls lived. It was not a musty or hot attic. As a matter of fact it really shouldn't be called an attic. It was an open space with the 4 girls' beds for many years until Joy was married. Then it was divided up into 3 rooms for each of the remaining girls. 

There were 2 other floors besides the "attic". The first floor opened up into an entranceway, the door on the right lead to the parlor, the door on the left lead into the kitchen, which leads on to the porch. If you went past the stairs in the entranceway you would come to the living/sitting room, before this room there is a door that lead on to the spare room. 

The second floor had the master bedroom, the study, the nursery (for Owen), Joy's room (it was still called that when she moved out, and her children or her and her husband would stay in that room), and the guest room. 

Stony Point Farm had been built for the purpose of love. It was much in the same way as the House of Dreams in that. So you'll get what I mean if I say it had the same power over the people as the House of Dreams did. Hope loved living there and often sat on the veranda or porch swinging in the swings her father had built for her mother. It cast some spell over her, knowing that her mother had been the cause for building these swings (in case you didn't already guess there was one in both the veranda and porch) and that she had loved them as much as Hope did. Hope had very few memories of her mother, so swinging seemed to bring back her mother's laughter and her singing. Hope felt very near her mother in those swings. 

So during those evening "calls" she would sit on one of those swings, usually alone, but sometimes Robert would join her. She would sit there and talk with Robert while Faith and John or whoever else was there would talk on the couches and chairs. 

During those "talks" with Robert it was the only time he could ever see into each other's souls. During the day she was a stimulating companion, but in the evening she was almost more than that. He was still trying to figure out what.

This is the world of Hope Blair as it was when she was a child, but our story shall begin with her 14th Christmas and shall go ahead from there. This prologue was merely to show you the world of Hope Blair and now the story shall start with the next chapter. 

I will make a list of the ages and possibly descriptions of every body and put it on this prologue cause it will give me something to do. Read the prologue anyway and tell me frankly if it's crap, just no flames. 

The ages and appearances of the characters as of the beginning of chapter 1:

Hope Blair-main character, 14, tall, golden haired, green eyes, thin, tom-boy (or used to be), very frank and a good debater.

Faith Blair-main character, 16, Hope's older sister, medium height, long silky black hair, blue eyes, very accepting and kinda a hypocrite when it comes to some things (you'll get what I mean if you read the prologue)

Robert Blythe-main character's best friend, 15, Hope's best friend who is a boy, tall, curly brown hair, handsome, nice, dreamer in situations when not around friends besides Hope, smart, very good at speaking, funny and rather witty. 

John Blythe jr.-friend, 17, very good friends with Hope and Faith, Robert's brother, good debater (not as good as Hope), extremely witty, tall, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, 

Very smart, exceedingly nice, and very deep.

Joy Blair (Slone)-sister of Hope and Faith and Charity, 22, medium height, nut brown hair, dull blue eyes, very sensible, married to James Slone, pretty stupid, kinda dull.

Charity Blair-sister of Hope and Faith and Joy, 10, whitish hair, brown eyes, nice, quiet, rather like Cecily King from Avonlea. 

Edward Blythe-Robert and John jr.'s brother, 19, nice, pretty dumb, a lot like his grandpa, farmer, none descript looking.

Jon Blair-Hope and her sisters' and brother's father, 43, tall, dark hair, emerald green eyes, melancholy, neglects his kids before he got re-married, very busy, very smart.

Juliet Blair- mother of the Blair kids (except Charity and Owen), dead, dreamy blue eyes, tall, wavy golden hair, and she was noted as a "sweet girl" when she was alive.

Sarah Stanley (sp?)- friend, 13, what she looks like on the show at 13, usual personality, and for those of you who have not watch Avonlea I will describe her later.

Well, that's all for today!!! I will get the first chapter done when I can and when I do know I will notify you on the reviews cause I have to go to great lengths to get things posted.


End file.
